Sayonara
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Après trois ans, Luka revient dans sa ville natale qu'elle avait subitement du quitter. Elle y retrouve tous ses amis, mais surtout, elle y retrouve Miku...  One Shot Yuri / Miku x Luka


Hello, peuple!

Voila un OS que j'ai écrit cette semaine, j'ai eu beaucoup d'idée, et j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire. Sachez d'abord que je n'aime pas les drames, pas du tout, et que je ne voulais pas en écrire, à la base xD. En fait, je pensais que ça ne me plairais pas, car je déteste les trucs tristes. Mais finalement, il y a une première fois à tout, et comme dit plus haut, j'ai eu pas mal d'idées ici. (J'en ai aussi pour un prochain que je vais commencer très prochainement)

D'ailleurs, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils serait si long, je voyais plus quelque chose de court au début, je n'ai même jamais écrit un OS ou un chapitre de ma fanfic en cours aussi long que là xD

J'espère que vous aimerez, et désolée si il y a des incohérences (ouais, c'pas parfait xD) et pour les fautes xox (je suis pas très concentrées xD).

PS: j'ai moi même eu les larmes aux yeux en écrivant quelques passages... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara...<strong>

Les contrôleurs sifflaient à peine l'entrée en gare du train, qu'on apercevait déjà le premier wagon briser la brume de ses phares lumineux. La lumières qu'ils projetaient se reflétait dans chaque goutte d'humidité dans l'air, qui venait s'écraser contre les parois froides du monstre de métal. Lorsqu'un dernier sifflement se fit entendre, le train s'arrêta, et les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant alors déferler une masse de personnes toutes plus pressées les unes que les autres de sortir de là. Toute, sauf une !

Elle fut la dernière à sortir, d'un pas lent, comme si elle profitait de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. C'était une jeune fille plutôt charmante, à la hauteur de tout ce que pouvait espérer un homme. Ses longs cheveux roses, et ses beaux yeux bleus, la rendaient magnifique. Et son teint pâle et ses traits fins, ne faisaient qu'accentuer son charme et son infinie beauté.

En posant pieds à terre, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, un sourire sur les lèvres, comme si l'air ici était meilleur qu'à l'intérieur du train, mais c'était probablement le cas. Mais celui-ci était froid, et c'est comme s'il brûlait ses poumons. L'hiver était arrivé à grand pas, cette année, et la température était si basse, que la jeune fille posa la valise qu'elle tenait, pour approcher ses mains de son visage, et souffler dessus pour les réchauffer. Elle ramassa ensuite sa valise, et quitta la gare. Le sourire qu'elle arborait n'arrivait pas à quitter ses lèvres, en fait, elle semblait heureuse, rien qu'en regardant le paysage. Cet endroit était loin de lui être inconnu, au contraire, c'était ici qu'elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie, toute son enfance, pour être exacte, mais elle avait malheureusement du le quitter, pour une certaine raison.

Bien que cette jeune fille semblait parfaite, de l'extérieur, elle était tombée gravement malade lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, et ses parents avaient préférés quitter ses endroits où certaines saisons étaient un peu trop humide, pour une grande ville où se trouvaient des médecins très compétents. C'est pour cela qu'à l'âge de seize ans, elle avait du tout abandonner, du jour au lendemain. Elle avait maintenant dix-neufs ans, presque vingt, et après plus de trois ans d'absence, elle était revenue dans la petite ville qui l'avait vue grandir peu à peu, et elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir ses amis d'enfance. Et d'ailleurs, cela ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle reconnue tout de suite la plus proche de ses amies, en apercevant les longs cheveux cyans balancer dans l'air tandis qu'une jeune fille s'approchait en courant, criant et répétant sans cesse la même chose, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Luka, Luka ! Criait la nouvelle venue à en perdre haleine. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses sourit de plus belle en entendant son prénom sortir de sa bouche... Et elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que son ancienne amie lui sauta dans les bras et la serra contre elle le plus fort qu'elle le pouvais. C'était une étreinte chaleureuse, ça leur faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir à nouveau sentir l'autre contre elles. Trois ans, c'est vraiment long, passés loin des personnes qu'on aime.

« - Je suis contente de te revoir, Miku, souffla alors la plus grande des deux à l'oreille de l'autre.

- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué... terriblement... »

Les deux jeunes filles ne voulaient pas se lâcher, il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient presque inséparable, avant que Luka ne quitte soudainement la ville, et leur seule façon de communiquer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était internet et les textos. Et voilà qu'après trois années, elles pouvaient à nouveau se serrer dans les bras, comme elles le faisaient si souvent avant.

« - J'ai dit aux autres que tu devais arriver ce matin, ils t'attendent tous au parc, et d'ailleurs, les jumeaux sont surexcités à l'idée de te revoir enfin, fit la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Mais je suis pourtant sûre que tu l'étais encore plus qu'eux, n'est-ce pas, Miku ? Répondit alors la plus grande d'un ton malicieux. »

Bien que Luka ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Miku, car celui-ci était enfoui contre sa poitrine, elle était persuadée que la jeune fille rougissait à cet instant. C'était toujours comme cela qu'elle réagissait avant... et elle n'avait pas changé. En fait, les deux filles étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des meilleures amies, mais leur relation avait toujours laissée place à une certaine ambiguïté. Une ambiguïté qu'elles ne cachaient d'ailleurs à personne. Elles étaient vraiment très proches, toujours fourrées ensembles, et les gens s'étaient habitués à ne pas en voir une sans l'autre, enfin, avant le départ de Luka.

« - On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? Ou les autres vont commencer à s'impatienter... chuchota doucement Miku.

- Mmh, laisse moi juste profiter de ce moment seule avec toi encore un peu... »

Une certaine ambiguïté, hein ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas très étonnant que certains se posent des questions, après tout. Trois longues années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, et c'était comme si elles s'étaient quitter la veille. Luka semblait toujours aussi sûre d'elle, et Miku semblait toujours aussi embarrassée, il fallait voir le teint de ses joues, difficile de rougir plus. Luka saisit soudain son amie par les épaules, pour la détacher d'elle, légèrement, et plongea son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux cyans qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas encore eu le temps d'admirer. Et tout comme quelques années auparavant, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour s'y noyer. C'est comme si l'une hypnotisait l'autre, et inversement, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Et exactement de la même façon qu'il y a trois ans, Luka rapprocha son visage de celui de Miku, et s'empara de ses lèvres. Cette sensation, à la fois douce, agréable et enivrante, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti.

« - Tes lèvres aussi m'ont manquées, souries Luka après quelques secondes.

- Ne, ne dis pas ce genre de chose, répondit Miku en détournant soudainement la tête, les joues rouges, sentant que son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ? Continua malicieusement la plus grande.

- Parce que je sais que tu vas devoir repartir... souffla difficilement la fille aux cheveux cyans. »

Et c'était exact, Luka n'allait rester que deux jours ici. Seulement deux petites journées, mais elle comptait en profiter le plus possible. Après tout, elle était revenue ici pour revoir ses amis, enfin surtout, pour _la_ revoir...

« - Oui... c'est vrai. Excuse-moi... »

Miku secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de négation, afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Après tout, c'était assez difficile à accepter, Luka venait à peine de revenir qu'elle devait déjà repartir dans quelques jours, et la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. Pourtant, les choses étaient ainsi, et même si Luka aurait aimée rester un peu plus longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas...

« - On devrait y aller, Luka.

- Oui, tu as raison, allons-y, sourie cette dernière comme si il ne s'était rien passé quelques secondes auparavant. »

Aucun élève n'avait cours à cette période de l'année, après tout, c'étaient les vacances de Noël, et les cahiers de devoirs ne ressortiraient pour la majeure partie des élèves, que seulement la veille de la rentrée. Le froid était arrivé pour Noël, mais malheureusement, la neige n'était pas encore au rendez-vous. Miku espérait vraiment qu'il neige, un Noël blanc, c'était tellement plus agréable... mais elle était déjà pleinement satisfaite, car en cette période de fête, elle avait déjà pu recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux, un tantinet en avance. Elle avait pu revoir Luka, et la prendre dans ses bras.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, le petit groupe d'amis avait l'habitude de se retrouver les jours de congés, et après les cours, dans un petit parc non loin du lycée, où il y faisait bon vivre, et c'est là que les filles étaient attendues. Avec le bus, elles n'avaient pas mit longtemps pour y arriver, mais la conversation s'était faite assez rare pendant le trajet, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, après tout. Elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter, et le feraient sans doute plus tard.

A peine la grille du parc franchi que Luka sentit deux masses se jeter sur elle, l'une par devant, et l'autre dans son dos, un peu plus lourde que la première. La petite tête blonde qui releva le visage dévoila des yeux bleus magnifique, et c'était d'ailleurs le même visage que le petit personnage qui la tenait fermement par la taille dans son dos. Miku sentit une once de jalousie, l'instant d'une seconde, mais cela ne dura pas, car elle savait très bien que les jumeaux Kagamine étaient heureux de pouvoir revoir Luka. Rin et Len étaient un peu plus jeunes que leurs camarades, mais ça n'avait jamais réussi à les empêcher de se lier d'amitié avec les autres. Les deux plus petits lâchèrent enfin la jeune fille, après des embrassades chaleureuses, et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le banc où avaient patiemment et calmement attendus les deux autres membres du groupe. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvait une jeune homme assez grand, les cheveux courts, d'un bleu sans pareil, le même que ces cheveux, il avait les traits fins, comme une poupée de porcelaine. L'autre était un tantinet plus banale, petite, brune, les cheveux courts et les yeux bruns. Tous deux avaient l'air plus posé que les autres, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres, également très heureux de pouvoir retrouver leur ancienne amie. Ils la saluèrent d'ailleurs tour à tour, toujours calmement.

La discutions ne se fit pas attendre, et ils commencèrent tous à parler de tout et de rien, après s'être installer convenablement sur un banc. Les jumeaux étaient restés debout, deux hyper-actifs qui n'arrivaient pas à tenir en place. Luka était assise entre la brune et Miku, et le jeune homme s'était installé à côté de cette dernière, qui ne semblait pas le laisser indifférent.

« - Alors, comme ça tu repart dans deux jours, c'est ça ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus après quelques minutes de conversation.

- Oui, je ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, mais je suis déjà très heureuse de pouvoir passer ce peu de temps avec vous, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester un peu plus, ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu, fit la brune. »

En entendant ses mots, Miku baissa la tête, comme si la réalité venait la frapper de plein fouet. Bien sûre, elle savait bien que Luka n'allait pas rester, mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à chaque fois que quelque chose le lui rappelait.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Meiko, je suis sûre que Luka reviendra bientôt pour nous voir, fit Len, l'air sûr de lui, en surgissant de derrière le banc, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Luka sourie à son tour, ou plutôt, elle continua à sourire, avant de regarder tout le monde à tour de rôle.

« - Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, leur dit-elle avant de lancer un regard furtif à Miku. »

En fait, c 'était comme si ce regard voulait dire : « Vous m'avez manquez, et toi encore plus, Miku ! », mais ça aurait parut un peu déplacé de le dire devant tout le monde. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans n'avait pas manqué ce regard d'ailleurs, qui l'avait un peu embarrassée, et elle souriait maintenant nerveusement, les joues légèrement rouges.

« - Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, Luka, fit le jeune homme, souriant calmement.

- Kaito a raison, tu nous as vraiment manqué, à tous, dit à son tour la petite blonde, en passant ses bras autour du cou de la jeune fille, surgissant aux côtés de son frère derrière le groupe. »

L'ambiance était toujours aussi chaleureuse qu'avant quand ils se retrouvaient tous les six. Luka était submergée par le bonheur, à ce moment là, et rien n'aurait pu changer cela. Le petit groupe reprit alors des discutions sur ceci ou cela, des choses importantes, d'autres pas. Il y avait tellement de choses à se raconter.

« - Et sinon, Luka, comment est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda alors le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. »

Quelqu'un avait enfin bien voulu poser cette question,_ la_ question, que chacun se demandait depuis un moment, mais que personne n'avait oser aborder. Les amis de Luka étaient au courant de la raison pour laquelle elle était parti. Sa maladie. Car en effet, elle était atteinte d'un mal assez rare et plutôt grave, qui s'attaquait à ses poumons, et qui la rendait bien plus fragile qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

« - Et bien, comme vous pouvez le voir maintenant, je vais bien, sourit Luka. »

Et ce fut un grand soulagement pour tous d'entendre ces paroles. Tout le monde s'était inquiété lorsqu'ils avaient apprit pour la maladie de la jeune fille, et encore aujourd'hui, ils s'en inquiétaient beaucoup. Ils était donc rassurés, tous, sauf Miku, qui quelque soit ce que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses pouvait dire, s'inquiétait toujours pour elle.

Les jeunes amis passèrent la journée au parc, journée qui passa bien trop vite au goût de tout le monde, en fait. Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse folle. Normal, lorsqu'on est en bonne compagnie. Luka avait à nouveau pu entendre les rires des jumeaux, qui passaient de la rigolade à la chamaillerie, en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Elle avait à nouveau pu entendre Meiko se plaindre des devoirs qu'ils donnaient bien trop souvent au lycée, et auxquels elle ne comprenait rien. Elle avait à nouveau pu observer les regards de Kaito qui se posaient sans arrêts sur la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, et elle avait enfin pu revoir le magnifique sourire de cette dernière, mit en valeur par la beauté de ses yeux. Enfin, la journée toucha à sa fin, et il était malheureusement temps pour chacun de se séparer.

« - Tu sais où tu vas dormir pendant ces deux jours ? Demanda Meiko un peu curieuse.

- Oui, je vais retourner dans notre ancienne maison, mes parents ont finalement préférés ne pas vendre, après notre départ, répondit alors la grande.

- Je t'accompagne, fit soudainement Miku. »

Luka hocha alors la tête, positivement, comme si elle répondait « oui » à son amie. Enfin, une réponse n'était sans doute pas nécessaire, Miku avait l'air de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis, que Luka soit d'accord ou non.

« - Oh, vous êtes au courant, demain, il y à la foire en ville ! S'écria tout d'un coup Meiko, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. On devrait tous y aller, ce serait amusant !

- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Kaito, avec un calme sans pareil.

- Je suis d'accord ! cria Len suivit de près par sa sœur.

- Et bien, tout le monde à l'air emballé à cette idée, fit Luka avant de se retourner vers Miku. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle alors à la jeune fille.

- J'ai déjà hâte d'y être, avoua-t-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bon, tout le monde est d'accord alors, on se retrouve devant vers dix heures ? Proposa Meiko au reste du groupe. »

Tout le monde était d'accord, les jumeaux secouaient la tête de haut en bas, tandis que Luka, Miku et Kaito se contentaient de sourire. Meiko, quant à elle, prévoyait déjà des plans dans sa tête pour prévoir le programme de cette journée. Finalement, tous se saluèrent, et quittèrent le parc avant d'emprunter des routes différentes. Meiko et Kaito n'habitait pas loin l'un de l'autre, ni des jumeaux, qu'ils avaient préférés raccompagner jusqu'à chez eux. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que les deux autres filles habitaient la porte à côté, mais, ce n'était pas bien loin l'une de l'autre non plus, c'est pour cette raison qu'elles étaient presque inséparables, avant...

« - Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici après trois ans, souffla Luka en arrivant devant chez elle.

- A moi aussi... répondit Miku, qui se sentait un peu bizarre de se retrouver à nouveau devant cette maison en compagnie de la propriétaire. »

La plus grande des deux sourit, avant de sortir une clé de sa poche, qu'elle tourna dans la serrure. La porte grinça légèrement, et le plancher en bois du couloirs aussi. Il faisait assez sombre, un peu comme si les deux filles pénétraient dans une maison abandonnée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses allume la lumière... D'un coup, un raz-de-marrée de souvenirs envahit l'esprit des deux filles, elles avaient passé tellement de temps ici, que c'était impossible de ne pas repenser à leurs moments ensembles dans cette maison. Les volets étaient clos, les rideaux tirés, et même avec la lumière allumée, cet endroit semblait un peu lugubre, et ferait presque peur. Luka s'avança avant Miku, qui la rejoignit quelques secondes après. Elles regardaient un peu partout, comme si elles redécouvraient chaque parcelle du sol, des murs, chaque meuble...

Dans le salon, tous les meubles – ou presque – étaient recouvert de draps blancs, pour les protéger de la poussière. Et de la poussière, il y en avait à revendre, les deux filles se sentaient étouffées ici. Luka fit quelques pas, approchant du canapé, et saisit le drap qui l'en recouvrait, puis le tira violemment vers elle. Un nuage de poussière s'envola avec lui, ce qui fit éternuer la jeune fille.

« - Hum, je crois qu'un léger nettoyage s'impose si tu veux pouvoir dormir ici. Toute cette poussière, ce n'est pas très bon pour toi, remarqua la plus jeune des deux filles.

- Je vais m'en occuper, ne te dérange pas pour moi, répondit la grande.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, répliqua Miku en faisant un signe de négation de la tête. Et comme ça, on peut passer un peu plus de temps ensemble...

- Tu es toujours aussi adorable, Miku. »

Celle-ci rougit en entendant les dernières paroles de son amie. Même avant son départ, elle lui disait souvent des phrases comme celle-ci, et à chaque fois, elle était toujours aussi gênée. En fait, quand Luka lui faisait un compliment, c'était comme si son cœur se mettait à battre violemment, plus vite, beaucoup plus vite... et cette sensation, elle la ressentait souvent, même seulement quand elle était en la simple présence de son amie.

Enfin, la jeune fille se ressaisit, et pour penser à autre chose, elle préféra se hâter à retirer un à un les draps qui recouvraient chaque meuble dans la maison. Pendant ce temps, Luka s'occupa de tirer chaque rideau, et d'ouvrir grand les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air. Cela fait, elle alla chercher une montagne de torchon, ainsi que l'aspirateur, et les deux filles se mirent à dépoussiérer un peu partout. Avec l'énergie dont débordait Miku, la maison fut à peu près propre et rangée en deux bonnes heures. Luka par contre semblait assez exténuée, et se posa sur son canapé, bientôt rejoint par la fille aux cheveux cyans. Les deux étaient souriantes, et se regardaient dans le plus profond des yeux.

« - Trois ans, et rien n'a changé, vraiment, soupira Luka.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, vous êtes tous comme avant, même Kaito, il te lance toujours ces petits regards charmeurs, s'exclama t'elle. D'ailleurs, depuis tout ce temps, j'aurai penser qu'il aurait fini par te faire craquer, dit elle en riant un peu. »

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Miku baissa la tête, comme vexée, ou blessée... voir même les deux. Puis elle souffla à son tour quelques mots.

- Je n'ai pas changé, et... mes sentiments pour toi non plus... chuchota la jeune fille.

- Miku... »

Les dernières paroles de Miku venaient de laisser un beau silence derrière elles. La fille aux cheveux roses restait bouche bée devant cette « déclaration ». Non pas parce qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas, au contraire, elle connaissait bien les sentiments de sa meilleure amie à son égard, mais parce que c'était la première fois que celle-ci prenait autant d'assurance pour le lui avouer, après tant de temps. Luka se rapprocha d'elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle passa une main autour de sa nuque, et l'autre dans son dos, afin de la serrer contre son corps. La plus petite des deux sentit son cœur s'emballer, pour ensuite se sentir apaiser dans les bras de la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais cesser d'aimer...

Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un long moment... et Miku se sentait tellement bien, qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Luka, qui passait chaque seconde à caresser ses cheveux, et à admirer son visage. Elle non plus, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés... Son cœur battait si vite, qu'elle pensait que s'était un miracle que Miku ne l'entendait pas, et arrivait à dormir. Et finalement, après de longue minutes à se perdre sur le visage de cette dernière, elle finit par s'endormir à son tour...

Lorsque Miku ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le canapé, avec une couverture sur elle, et une odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air, une odeur de... chocolat ! La jeune fille se releva brusquement, et bailla un bon coup, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie ici la veille, sûrement à cause de la fatigue. Quand elle se retourna, elle aperçut Luka, qui entrait dans la pièce, avec deux tasses à la main. Miku la regardait, silencieusement, absorbée par sa prestance, par ce qu'elle dégageait, et peut-être un tantinet par l'odeur qui s'amusait à narguer ses narines.

« - J'ai fais du chocolat chaud, et on devrait se dépêcher, il est déjà neuf heure, fit Luka en souriant avant de s'installer sur le canapé. »

Miku ne disait rien, elle avait encore l'air d'être en train de rêver, ou peut-être était-ce encore le cas. Elle était comme surprise de la voir ici, n'osant bouger, de peur de se réveiller. Nombreuses furent mes fois où elle avait rêvée d'un instant pareil, se réveiller, et pouvoir apercevoir sa meilleure amie, à nouveau près d'elle. Mais chaque fois, ce n'était qu'un bonheur éphémère. Alors que là, c'était la réalité, Luka était bel et bien là.

Elle se contenta de prendre la tasse que la grande fille venait de mettre entre ses mains, en hochant la tête positivement, tout en continuant de la regarder.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Miku ? Demanda Luka, intriguée.

- Ah, euh, non, rien, tout va bien, vraiment ! Paniqua alors Miku un peu embarrassée comme si elle venait d'être prise sur le fait ! »

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses haussa un sourcil, avant de sourire, et de porter sa tasse de chocolat à sa bouche. Du chocolat... elle en raffolait.

Dix heures... le rassemblement arrivait, et tout le monde était déjà devant la foire. Peut-être que les autres avaient campés là à cause de l'excitation, pour être sûrs d'être à l'heure... quoique... non, probablement pas, en fait. Les deux filles arrivèrent ensembles, et cela ne surpris personne. En fait, le contraire aurait plutôt été surprenant. C'est comme si après trois ans, la vie avait reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée, comme si de rien était. Plus les deux dernières arrivaient près de la foire, et plus elles pouvaient entendre la musique festive qui en parvenait, ainsi que les odeurs sucrées de crêpes, de beignet, de gaufres, et de barbes à Papa.

« - Et bien, voilà enfin les deux retardataires, s'écria Meiko.

- Retardataires ? Mais il est à peine dix heures, contesta la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Vous êtes les dernières, donc vous êtes les retardataires, continua la brune.

- Mais c'est qu'elle y tient vraiment... fit alors Kaito à voix basse, mais pas assez pour que personne ne l'entende. »

La brune sortit alors une sorte de carnet de note de sa poche, en faisant mine de bouder. Elle l'ouvrit d'un air sérieux, en cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« - ...Voilà, c'est là... chuchota-t-elle. Hier, j'ai plus ou moins préparé le programme de la journée, et l'activité numéro une est : « attendre les retardataires », fit-elle au reste du groupe.

- Si le programme le dit alors... se résigna Miku en soupirant, ce qui amusa sa meilleure amie.

- Bon, plus d'objections ? Demanda la brune. Alors, on peut y aller ! »

Tous acquiescèrent et le petit groupe entra finalement dans la foire. Il y avait beaucoup de stands, en tout genre, de la simple vente de bretzel à la pêche au canard, en passant par le stand de tir. Tellement de choses, que personne ne savait trop pas où commencer.

« - Je veux aller dans le labyrinthe des miroirs, s'écria Len, d'un air enjouée.

- Mais je voulais une barbe à Papa, dit Rin un peu déçue.

- Il va falloir vous mettre d'accord, on ne peut pas tout faire en même temps, vous savez, jeur précisa alors la petite brune.

- On pourrait peut-être se séparer en groupe alors ? Demanda le jeune homme. Je pourrais aller avec Len, pendant que tu irais avec Rin, par exemple, et on se retrouverai ensuite.

- Oh ! Fit Meiko l'air surprise.

- Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda-le garçon.

- Non non, je me disais juste que... finalement, il t'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées, s'exclame alors la brune en commençant à rire. »

Miku et Luka eurent un petit sourire aux lèvres devant le comportement de leurs amis. Il fallait dire que c'était assez amusant de les voir se chamailler – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça – ainsi. Enfin, cela n'eut pas le temps de durer, car le petit blond était déjà partit en direction de son labyrinthe et Kaito n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se dépêcher pour le rattraper, abandonnant alors le reste du groupe.

« - Et vous, les filles, vous préférez aller avec eux ? Ou plutôt venir avec nous ? Demanda Rin.

- Peu importe, nous avons tout le temps, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, calmement.

- Euh, en fait, j'aurai aimée aller dans la maison hantée... souffla alors Miku un peu gênée.

- Toi ? Vouloir aller dans une maison hantée ? Demanda Meiko avant de pouffer de rire.

- Roh, pourquoi est-ce si surprenant, fit Miku en faisant légèrement la tête.

- Oh, rien, juste que d'habitude, tu as une peur monstre des fantômes et des phénomènes étranges, lui fit la brune avec un sourire espiègle.

- Mais pas du tout ! Réfuta alors la jeune fille, embarrassée.

- Meiko a raison, rigola enfin Luka. Enfin, même si tu essais de le nier, tout le monde le sait.

- Tu vois ? Sourit malicieusement la brune.

- Que vous êtes cruelles, fit la jeune fille en croisant les bras, et en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

- En tout cas, j'irai avec elle dans la maison hantée, s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. On se retrouvera vers la pause déjeuner.

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est préférable de ne pas la laisser toute seule là dedans, continua la brune en éclatant de rire, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de la petite blonde. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans fut en quelques sortes soulagée, lorsque sa meilleure amie proposa de l'accompagner. De un parce que ça l'effrayait, et de deux, parce qu'en fait, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

La jeune fille sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'entrée de la maison hantée. Sur le coup, elle regrettait un peu d'avoir eu envie d'y arriver, car les autres avaient raisons, elle avait vraiment une peur panique des fantômes et des choses effrayantes. Son sang se glaça quand elle entendit des cris en provenir, ça semblait assez effrayant, enfin pour elle, car Luka, ne semblait pas du tout perturbée, de son côté.

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller, demanda celle-ci.

- Oui oui, je veux y aller ! Répondit la jeune fille d'un air déterminé. »

La plus grande lui sourit, et partit devant. Miku mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant de se mettre à trottiner pour la rattraper, avant de pénétrer dans cet endroit tant redouté. Il faisait sombre, et le décor était vraiment lugubre. De petits grincements arrivaient d'un peu tous les côtés, ainsi que quelques rires effrayants par-ci par là. La plus petite des deux n'était vraiment pas rassurer, mais essayait de ne pas en montrer les signes. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on appelait cette attraction la maison hantée. La pauvre sursauta en hurlant lorsqu'elle aperçut soudain une forme blanche traverser le couloir dans lequel elle se tenait, à toute vitesse. Elle attrapa alors le bras de Luka et se cacha derrière elle.

« - Miku, ce sont juste des mises en scène, tu sais, essaya de la rassurer la plus grande. »

Mais rien à faire, la plus jeune tremblait, et serrait Luka le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, refusant de faire un pas de plus devant elle.

« - Aller, ne t'inquiète pas, nous seront bientôt sorties. »

La grande saisit alors la mains de sa meilleure amie, et la serra afin de la rassurer, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, comme ça, personne ne pouvais la voir. L'instant d'une seconde, elle en oublia même le lieu où elle se trouvait, mais c'était jusqu'à ce que des yeux rouges apparaissent sur le côté. Le cœur de Miku ne fit qu'un détour dans sa poitrine. Luka serra alors sa main plus fort, et se dépêcha d'avancer. La plus petite fermait presque les yeux, guidée par son amie, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle aperçut la lumière au bout du tunnel. Non non, pas « cette » lumière, mais le soleil. Ce fut un grand soulagement quand elle fut enfin dehors. Luka lui tenait encore la main, et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit de plus belle. En fait, la maison hantée, ce n'était peut-être qu'une excuse pour pouvoir être près d'elle... et cela avait marché. Visiblement, Miku était vraiment prête à tout, même à affronter ses peurs, pour Luka.

Il restait encore pas mal de temps avant le déjeuner, et donc pour elles de rester seules. Les filles en profitèrent pour faire un petit tour des horizons, et regarder ce qu'il y avait plus ou moins à faire. Elles passèrent devant un stand qui vendait des gaufres, de délicieuses gaufres... et bien entendu, Miku ne put résister à la tentation. C'est ainsi que quinze minutes de file d'attente plus tard, les filles se retrouvaient armées de gaufres au chocolat pour continuer leur visite.

Elles s'arrêtèrent en chemin, interpeller par des hurlements qu'elles semblaient reconnaître... étrangement. Et en écoutant un peu plus, il y avait aussi des rire, non inconnus, eux aussi. Les jeunes filles décidèrent de s'approcher un peu plus de l'endroit ou ils semblaient provenir « la centrifugeuse ». Cette attraction semblait récente, elle consistait à faire tournoyer des sièges à toutes vitesse, grâce à un bras mécanique accroché à une colonne de métal. « Sensations fortes assurées » c'est ce qu'il y avait de préciser à côté du nom de l'attraction. D'ailleurs, elle était en marche, et le bras métallique commençait à ralentir, on pouvait à nouveau voir le visage des gens assis sur les sièges. Certains avaient l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. En regardant d'un peu plus près, Luka remarqua une tête blonde, parmi les participants, une qu'elle connaissait bien, c'était Rin d'où la cause des hurlements, probablement... elle n'était pas vraiment une fan des grandes sensations. Par contre, c'était tout le contraire de la brune qui l'accompagnait... et les rires, c'était elle ! Visiblement, Meiko avait réussi à convaincre la jumelle de monter dans ce manège avec elle, et le résultat était sans appels... l'une avait adoré, l'autre était effrayée.

« - Luka ! cria la blonde en courant dans sa direction après l'avoir aperçut. Meiko est le diable en personne !

- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être dangereux de te laisser seule avec elle, alors, s'amusa t-elle.

- Elle ne changera jamais, soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans.

- On est venu ici pour s'amuser, non ? Alors c'est ce que je fais, s'exclama la brune en arrivant à son tour.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour traumatiser les plus jeunes, fit la plus grande en commençant à rire.

- Ahlala, vous êtes vraiment des petites natures, remarqua la fille aux yeux bruns. Enfin, on devrait peut-être recherché les autres, il sera bientôt midi, continua t-elle en se mettant déjà en route. Oh, et je constate que Miku est toujours vivante, reprit-elle en rigolant.

- Et oui, désolée de te décevoir, répondit cette dernière, l'air d'être vexée. »

En cherchant les autres, le petit groupe passa devant un stand de tir à la carabine, où l'on pouvait gagner des peluches. Et bien sûr, Miku adorait les peluches, elle en avait remarquée une petite, en forme de lapin, son animal préféré, et elle avait craquée. A peine avait-elle croisée le regard de l'adorable peluche, qu'elle avait sortit de l'argent de sa poche, afin de pouvoir faire une partie. Les autres devraient attendre... Elle prit la carabine entre ses mains, et regarda dans ce qui servait de viseur. Concentration. Paf. Cible manquée. Le but était de tirée sur le cadeau que l'on souhaite remporter. Malheureusement pour Miku, elle n'avait pas l'air très douée, trois essais et toujours rien. Elle reposa alors la carabine sur la table, à contre cœur, puis soupira. Tant pis pour la peluche. Mais elle vit tout à coup Luka posé un billet sur le comptoir, assez pour une partie, puis elle saisit l'arme à son tour. Le premier coup fut le bon, et la peluche tomba.

« - Luka, la reine de la gâchette, s'écria alors Meiko.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là, répondit-elle un peu embarrassée. C'était sûrement un coup de chance.

- Et modeste, en plus, reprit la brune. »

Et la jeune fille se retrouva avec le lapin en peluche entre les mains. Elle se tourna vers Miku, lui sourit, puis lui tendit. Celle-ci rougit comme jamais, et son cœur accéléra. Elle était vraiment gênée que Luka lui fasse un cadeau, et en même temps, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, tout d'abord, car il venait d'elle, et aussi parce qu'elle la voulait vraiment, cette peluche...

« Merci... fit-elle alors, timidement et embarrassée. »

Luka se contenta de lui sourire, pendant que les deux autres admiraient cette scène complètement niaise qui se déroulait devant elles, un petit sourire malin sur le coin des lèvres.

« - On y va ? Avant que Miku décide de tombée amoureuse de chacune des peluches à gagner ici... demanda Meiko.

- Roh, je voulais juste celle-ci ! Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans un peu vexée. »

Enfin, les quatre filles repartirent à la recherche des deux garçons. Il était déjà midi, et toujours aucune trace d'eux, quand ils entendirent une voix grave les appeler. Elle venait de l'espèce de restaurant rapide qui se trouvait non loin d'elles. Rin reconnu tout de suite son jumeau, assis à la table, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait l'air de s'être bien amusé. Et ce fut vite confirmé en voyant le pauvre garçon aux cheveux bleus, à moitié étalé sur la table à côté de lui, complètement exténué. Oui, Len débordait d'énergie, et c'était difficile de suivre son rythme...

« - Et beh, vous voilà enfin, depuis le temps qu'on vous cherche, fit Meiko en s'installant à côté de ce qu'il restait de Kaito. »

Les trois filles s'installèrent de l'autre côté de la table en bois, en face d'eux. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, avant qu'un jeune homme n'arrive pour leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger. Et ce fut l'unanimité, qui dit foire, dit forcément frittes le midi. Le serveur revint donc quelques minutes après, armées de cinq assiette de frittes, accompagnées d'un hamburger pour les jumeaux, d'un bon steack pour Miku, Meiko et Luka, et d'un hot-dog pour le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« - Elle est mignonne ta peluche, Miku, remarqua ce dernier. Presque aussi jolie que toi... »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se sentit gênée en entendant ces mots, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors, elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de lui sourire. Pendant quelques secondes, Luka se sentit étrangement mal, comme si une douleur rongeait son cœur... la jalousie, hein ?

« - Alors, Meiko, qu'y a t-il sur ton planning de prévu pour cet après midi ? Demanda le garçon blond un peu sur-excité.

- Cet après midi, on reste tous les six ensembles. Luka repart demain, donc profitons de sa présence. »

Le lendemain... déjà, même si les jeunes amis étaient heureux en ce moment même, au fond d'eux, il y avait une sorte de tristesse qui les torturait. Deux jours, c'est tellement court...

Après le repas, le groupe visita le reste de la foire, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir le matin même, et les minutes défilaient à une vitesse folle. Ils étaient passés par presque tous les stands, Meiko faisait sans arrêts la gamine pour tester toutes les nouveautés qu'elle voyait, et Len était du même avis qu'elle, alors que Miku et Rin référaient s'arrêter devant les stands de nourriture. Les seuls qui restaient calmes, c'était Kaito et Luka, peut-être parce que c'était les plus âges, et comme on dit, la sagesse vient avec les années... enfin, normalement.

Il était maintenant seize heure, et l'argent était parti à une vitesse folle. En dehors de la nourriture, les jumeaux repartaient avec un poisson rouge chacun, ainsi que quelques gourmandises, bonbons et chocolats, entre-autres. Meiko avait gagné le droit d'aller aux toilettes pour vomir, après avoir enchaînes trois fois les montagnes russes, mais elle repartait quand même avec un nouveau strap de téléphone. Kaito, lui, n'avait rien acheté, à part un masque en forme de grenouille parce que Ren avait insisté pour le voir avec sur le visage. Miku avait sa peluche, et Luka n'avait rien acheté pour elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus décida alors de partir quelques minutes de son côté, seule, prétendant avoir une envie soudaine d'aller aux toilettes. Elle avait repéré quelque chose, plus tôt, dans l'après midi, mais le groupe n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter.

La jeune fille se hâta donc de retourner au stand de lancer d'anneau, elle y aurait sûrement plus de chance qu'a celui de tir à la carabine. Ici aussi, il y avait des peluches, de toutes sortes, et celle qu'elle avait en particulier remarqué, c'était celle qui avait une forme de chat. Luka adorait les chats, et ça, Miku le savait bien. La jeune fille sortit donc un billet, et le déposa, c'était les derniers qu'elle avait sur elle. Une partie permettait de lancer trois anneaux. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l 'erreur. Le premier atterri trop près de la peluche... et le second, trop loin. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser se décourager, c'était pour Luka, après tout. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et regarda la peluche en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je vais t'avoir ! Lanca t-elle avant de jeter l'anneau »

Elle ne tenait plus en place, la seconde où l'anneau était en l'air semblait durer des heures. Et finalement... c'est comme si le morceau de plastique avait été guidé spirituellement autour de la peluche. Le lancer était parfait, et le sourire de Miku lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle avait réussi était incomparable. Elle mit la peluche dans son sac, avec la sienne, afin que personne ne la voit, puis se dépêcha de retrouver les autres.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Meiko.

- Vous devriez profiter du reste de la journée, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Moi je pense que je vais rentrer, je suis un peu fatiguée.

- C'est dommage que tu t'en ailles déjà, mais si tu es fatiguée, c'est peut-être préférable, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- On ne se reverra peut-être pas avant que je parte... »

La tristesse s'afficha alors sur le visage de chacun, et les jumeaux s'approchèrent de la jeune fille qui les prit dans ses bras. C'était sûrement leurs dernières embrassades avant qu'elle ne parte, et la jumelle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques larmes. Ce fut après au tour de Kaito de la serrer dans ses bras, puis à la brune.

« - Tu vas vraiment nous manquer, tu sais, souffla cette dernière.

- Je sais, vous aussi, allez me manquer. Terriblement. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se tourna ensuite vers celle aux cheveux cyans, qui regardait le sol, péniblement. Elle sentait son cœur se resserrer sur lui même.

« - Miku...

- Je t'accompagne, répondit-elle sans laisser le choix à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. »

Et cette dernière sourit, c'était prévisible après tout. S'il fallait faire un choix entre elle et la foire, il était vite fait. Luka était tout pour elle...

« - J'espère que tu reviendras vite nous voir, fit la jumelle Kagamine. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de sourire, comme elle le faisait si bien. Elle serra à nouveau tous ses amis dans ses bras, puis commença à s'éloigner en compagnie de Miku. Et eux, retournèrent faire le tour de la foire, pour finir la journée aussi bien qu'elle avait commencée.

Après avoir fait une bonne centaine de mètres, Miku s'arrêta soudainement, ce qui attira la curiosité de la plus grande. Elle était en train de fouiller dans son sac, et en sortit la peluche qu'elle avait gagnée quelques minutes auparavant, avant de le lui tendre, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je... je l'ai gagnée, pour toi... dit la plus jeune quelques peu embarrassée. »

Luka resta bouche bée, elle ne s'était doutée de rien. C'était si adorable de sa part, que ça la réchauffait de l'intérieur. Elle prit la peluche dans ses mains, puis attrapa au passage les bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, pour la tirer contre elle. Ce geste venait de la toucher, bien plus que ce que Miku aurait pu imaginer.

« Je te remercie, Miku... souffla t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle la serrait contre elle. »

Ce ne fut qu'après quinze bonne minutes que les deux filles furent à nouveau chez Luka. Et la première chose qu'elles firent en entrant, c'était s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fallait dire que la journée avait été assez fatiguante, et encore plus pour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Mais au moins, elle avait été magique. Chacune regardait l'autre dans les yeux, silencieusement, mais en souriant.

« - J'espère que la prochaine fois que tu reviendras, on passera d'aussi bons moments, souffla Miku. »

Mais en entendant ces mots, Luka n'eut pas la réaction qu'aurait espérer la plus petite, non, elle avait baisser la tête, et, son sourire avait disparut de ses lèvres. Miku s'en inquiéta rapidement, et ça, Luka le remarqua...

« - Miku, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit... »

L'inquiétude venait à nouveau de monter d'un cran, tandis que cette dernière phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses releva la tête, sans la regarder dans les yeux pour autant.

« - J'ai mentit, hier, souffla la grande difficilement.

- Hein ?

- Je... je ne vais pas mieux... continua t-elle après quelques secondes. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que Miku ne comprenne ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pas mieux ? Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer, et était incapable de prononcer un mot.

« - Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher ces derniers moments avec vous...

- Ces derniers moments … ? répéta Miku sans comprendre ce que Luka voulait dire. »

Mais Luka ne répondit rien à cela, elle regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie, droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire plein de tristesse, tandis qu'une larme roula sur la joue de la plus jeune.

« - Nan...qu... qu'est ce que tu racontes... fit cette dernière en commençant à trembler.

- Miku... on savait que ça arriverait, un jour... souffla la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. C'était inévitable...

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire, tu n'as pas le droit de partir, pas comme ça, je ne peut pas accepter ça ! Sanglota la plus jeune.

- Je suis désolée, Miku... mais, il n'y a rien à faire, fit la grande en attrapant son amie dans ses bras. »

Elle pouvait sentir Miku trembler contre elle, elle sentait même ses larmes. Et même maintenant, elle essayait de garder le sourire, difficilement, mais elle essayait. Elle le faisait pour Miku, elle essayait d'être forte.

« - Je suis revenue pour pouvoir vous revoir une dernière fois, et profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste, avec toi... lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille tandis que des larmes naissaient dans ces yeux.

- Je... je ne veux pas, je t'aime, je t'aime Luka, tu ne peux pas t'en aller, c'est... c'est injuste... »

Miku ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer et de sangloter, ses larmes lui noyaient le visage, elle avait les poignées serrées sur la chemise de Luka, elle ne voulait pas la lâcher, elle ne voulait pas la quitter. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses commençait à pleurer, elle aussi, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Elle aussi, trouvait ça injuste, elle aussi, n'aurait jamais voulu quitter Miku...

« J'aurai également voulu rester avec toi, Miku... mais... c'est impossible. La vie est parfois injuste...

- Lu... Luka... répétait la plus jeune à chaudes larmes, comme si ça aurait pu avoir le pouvoir de la sauver... »

Miku sentait son cœur la torturer, sa gorge se resserrer, elle la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était pleurer, encore et encore. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses aussi était torturer de l'intérieur, sentir Miku pleurer contre elle, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui arrachait le cœur sans anesthésie. Si douloureux... Et quoi qu'elle dise, elle savait bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à sécher les larmes de la personne à qui elle tenait le plus, alors... elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et le du sien, afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes... Elle arrivait maintenant à sentir la respiration de son amie, saccadée à cause du choc émotionnel, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans tremblait moins. Elle caressait sa joue d'une main, et son dos de l'autre, pour tenter de la calmer. Et cela marchait, plus ou moins... Quand elle quitta ses lèvres, elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou, et Miku en fit de même, tandis que l'une serrait l'autre le plus qu'elle le pouvait... et elles restèrent ainsi, pendant un long moment. Miku pleurait encore, mais ne tremblais plus, c'est comme si les larmes coulaient toutes seules alors que son cœur venait de se briser... Passée sa vie sans Luka, c'était inconcevable...

« - Miku, je dois aller préparer quelques affaires, je reviens vite... fit la jeune fille après plus d'une heure. »

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre, laissant sa meilleure amie dans le canapé, seule, le regard vide. Elle ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps, afin de vite retourner à ses côtés, pour le peu de temps qu'il restait. Elle ouvrit son armoire où se trouvaient quelques affaires qu'elle plia, puis rangea rapidement dans son sac, les unes derrières les autres, au début calmement, puis de moins en moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne prenne même plus le temps de plier son linge avant de le rentrer dans son sac. Elle était énervée, et serrait les dents, tandis que les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Elle frappa le mur avec son poing, le plus fort possible, et elle recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à s'engloter, et à se laisser envahir par le désespoir. C'était injuste, tellement injuste...

Elle finit tout de même son sac, et essaya de se calmer, avant de retrouver Miku. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit comme ça. Elle prit donc quelques minutes, et s'assit sur son lit pour se ressaisir. Elle pensait à ce qu'il arriverait par la suite, quand elle ne serait plus là. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans souffre, mais ce serait sans doutes inévitable, en plus, il ne lui restait que peu de temps...

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant la porte de sa chambre grincer en s'ouvrant.

« - Miku ? Fit elle en se relevant. »

Elle se tenait là, devant elle, les yeux et les joues rouges, tellement elle avait pleuré... Luka baissa la tête, elle n'osait pas croiser son regard, c'était trop douloureux, et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle l'avait sûrement entendu frapper violemment le mur de sa chambre. La jeune fille s'avança soudain, et attrapa la chemise de Luka, tandis qu'elle venait de capturer ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle pressait tendrement ses lèvres, encore et encore. La grande en fut tout d'abord très surprise, mais se laissa faire tellement cela était agréable. Celle-ci l'attrapa par la taille, et la rapprocha d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son amie glisser dans sa bouche. C'était bien la première fois que Miku faisait le premier pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pour ce genre de baiser. Leurs langues se caressaient doucement, puis de plus en plus frénétiquement. Tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient, Miku poussa légèrement Luka pour la faire basculer sur son lit, et se retrouva en quelques secondes à califourchon sur elle.

« - Miku, qu'est ce que tu fais... ? Demanda la grande entre deux baisers. »

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit point. Elle caressait la joue de sa partenaire, et ne pouvait plus quitter sa bouche. Bien que surprise et un peu perdue, Luka dit rien, se laissant envoûter par la situation enivrante, et elle se laissa faire, n'offrant aucune résistance.

« - Miku... gémissait-elle alors que celle-ci l'embrassait dans le cou. »

Son cœur battait violemment, très violemment, et son corps devenait bouillant. Le jeune fille aux cheveux cyans passa alors une main sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau nue. Une peau qui semblait si douce... Miku se releva alors, toujours à califourchon sur Luka, et retira son haut, se retrouvant ainsi en soutien-gorge devant son amie. Et d'ailleurs, elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de cette dernière un par un, alors qu'elle revint l'embrasser fougueusement...

C'était leur dernière nuit ensemble... et elles allaient se lier l'une à l'autre, comme elles ne l'avaient encore jamais fait...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Miku se sentit seule, étrangement seule... Et ce sentiment de solitude ne se fit que plus intense lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était seule dans le lit de Luka. Elle fut prise de panique, c'est comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve qui n'aurait jamais du se terminer. Elle se releva brusquement, attrapant sa chemise au passage qu'elle enfila dans la seconde, ainsi que sa jupe. Les affaires de Luka n'étaient plus là... Elle descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, alors qu'elle sentait que des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux. Arrivée en bas, elle ne vit, ni n'entendit personne. Elle regarda dans la cuisine, rien. Elle se dirigea donc dans le salon, rien non plus. Quoique...

La jeune fille s'approcha de la table, sur laquelle se trouvait une lettre, ainsi qu'une clef, posée dessus. Cette clef... elle la reconnu, c'était celle que Luka avait sortit de sa poche le jour où elle était arrivée, la clef de chez elle. Son cœur accéléra alors brutalement, alors qu'un sentiment de mal-être l'envahissait. Elle saisit la clef, puis ouvrit la lettre, difficilement...

_Miku,_

_J'ai passée de merveilleux moments en ta compagnie, et cette nuit était magique...  
>Saches que je parts sans aucun regrets.<br>Mon souhait était de te revoir, et il a été exaucé._

_Je serai toujours à tes côtés, et quand tu pleureras, je serai là.  
>Dans les moments difficile, je me tiendrai à côté de toi...<br>J'aurai aimée passé le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, mais il en est autrement._

_Miku, tu es la seule que j'ai toujours aimée, et je t'aimerai à tout jamais.  
>Tu as été un rêve, mon rêve...<em>

_Un magnifique rêve..._

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai..._

…

Miku lisait toujours les derniers mots que lui avait laissés Luka. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait vers le bas de la feuille, les larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Son corps tremblait à nouveau, et la feuille de papier également entre ses mains. Elle n'arrivait même plus à lire, tellement les larmes lui brouillaient la vue...

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était déjà à la gare, attendant le train qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le froid était encore plus intense que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. En fait, elle avait froid de l'intérieur, cette fois-ci. Elle se sentait tellement triste, tellement seule... Soudain elle entendit un coup de sifflet, le train arrivait... Elle regardait la bête de métal ralentir peu à peu, puis s'arrêter. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les gens sortirent. Bizarrement, chaque seconde qui passait ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus. Elle ne voulait pas partir, mais n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'avança donc vers un wagon, et monta une première marche, puis une deuxième. Elle regarda une dernière fois le paysage blanc derrière elle, qui laisserait un vide au plus profond de son être, puis entra à l'intérieur pour s'installer sur un siège. Elle avait posé son sac dans un endroit prévu à cet effet. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle se remémorait les moments qu'elle avait passé ici, en compagnie de tous ses amis, et en compagnie de Miku... les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Dans ses mains, elle avait gardé le chat en peluche que lui avait offert la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, elle la regardait, comme si c'était l'image de Miku qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle serrait la peluche, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un lui vole. Son visage était toujours plein de tristesse, mais elle souriait, tristement, mais elle souriait. Lorsqu'un nouveau coup de sifflet se fit entendre, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre, alors que le paysage semblait avancer doucement. Mais en fait, c'était le train, qui avançait... Une larme roula alors sur sa joue et vint mourir au coin de ses lèvres...

« - Adieu, Miku... »

Celle-ci sanglotait toujours, dans le salon de la maison de Luka. Alors qu'elle était presque incapable de lire la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Mais elle arriva finalement à la fin. Ce fut le plus difficile, elle comprit en lisant les derniers mots, que c'était vraiment terminé...

…

_Adieu..._

Le cœur de Miku s'arrêta, ou s'il avait pu, il l'aurait fait. Il était brisé, brisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. La jeune fille tomba sur ses genoux, alors que la tristesse l'envahissait, alors que tout disparaissait autour d'elle, tout ce à quoi elle tenait le plus. Elle venait de perdre la personne qu'elle aimait le plus, et rien ne pourrait la lui ramener...

Ses larmes redoublèrent, encore et encore, et venaient se briser sur le sol, en un millier de fragments, tout comme son cœur venait de se briser...


End file.
